extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Glairnog
Glairnogs consider themselves the leading experts on archaeological studies through the galaxy. When they find artifacts, they usually hold holovisor reports announcing their discoveries. Unfortunately for them, they have far too great of an imagination and if they actually guess what an items' actual purpose was, it's a miracle. Statistics *'Species Type:' Warm-blooded "Sand Cucumber" *'Lifestyle:' Social Scientists *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 40% Hunt (99% success rate), 60% Farm (99% success rate) *'Armor:' While they do not possess or even utilize armors, even in sapience, they do have fairly durable bodies and decentralized organs to prevent significant bodily harm from anything other than being wholly crushed or dessicated from prolonged exposure to the desert sun. *'Defenses:' Being a creature naturally built for survival in cavernous environments, their only real defense is to crawl away quickly by utilizing their many ribbon-like tentacles that extend from their torsos. They can be surprisingly quick, so long as they can reach a number of areas to keep moving. [[image:Glairnog Download.png|frame|left|Downloadable PNG for SPORE.]] *'Weapons:' Glairnogs do not typically spend time building weapons of their own, instead choosing to focus their science teams on either archeology or genetic research. Since they also do not wield the "weapons" they discover at dig sites in battle and instead choose to display them in museums, they have very little in the way of an arsenal. If they can, they would much rather talk their way out of a fight or run away. During prehistoric times however, they would defeat opponents with their tentacles and little else, other than the occasional rock or three. *'Tools:' Each and every one of their tentacles is capable of an equal amount of manipulation, giving them extreme dexterity. *'Method of Eating:' After prey is incapacitated, the Glairnog will use however many of its tentacles are needed to lift the organism to what is generally considered their face; from here, the semi-permeable skin excretes a cocktail of enzymes that begin to break down the organism from the outside in. As the cells break down, they liquefy, and the Glairnog absorbs this back through the semi-permeable skin, where the decentralized organs process and digest it. Waste is sweat back out during daily "sweat breaks". *'Reproductive Rate:' Naturally, they reproduce during the cooler months, but with technologies existing now they can reproduce at any time they wish. *'Gestation:' 3 months then gives birth *'Number of Offspring:' 1-12 per litter. Glairnog young practice oophagy and the less young born, the bigger each born will actually be. 12-litter births are therefore the easiest, and 1-litter births are the worst, typically causing the mother excruciating pain and a several day recovery period. *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' 99% — Glairnogs are not stupid, just over-imaginative; therefore, they have invented enough technology to give their young a near-perfect chance at survival. *'Singular/Plural/Possessive:' Glairnog / Glairnogs / Glairnog Cultural Information While indeed archeology rules their culture, the Glairnogs show little if any urges to explore into their own species' historical backgrounds like this. It is disputed as to why this actually is — some say they just find other species' histories more interesting than their own (in a "grass is always greener" mentality), while others believe that the Glairnogs just have nothing more to learn from themselves. Language Typical Glairnog speech is low and guttural, sometimes considered hard for other races to understand. However, they do possess vocal chords and are indeed quite capable of speaking in other languages, although typically they have a hard time memorizing the words, second-guessing themselves at every other turn. Domestication Many Glairnogs enjoy keeping pets and the market of providing pets at a competitive price is a lucrative business venture in Glairnog society. Several pet species have been collected from DNA recovered from archaeological dig-sites, and are usually highly sought after. They are geniuses when it comes to genetics, and often times will create a 'sub-species' of a creature to make it a more suitable size for handling and ownership. Several of these pet species have been given new names by their Glairnog discoverers, as they belong to long-extinct groups and finding a species who have a proper, existing name for the critter is not always a viable option. Known Archaeological Bungles *Mistaking a Human tennis racquet as a melee laser weapon. Nations Glasnog Glasnog is the main nation of the Glairnog's homeplanet and has served a pivotal role in moving their culture from a philosophical to a scientific standpoint over the last several centuries. Trivia *The Glairnogs originated from a homemade movie on VHS about the "history of the Human race", in which they got most things wrong. *Glairnogs are allied with both the Ciitarkians and the Mnemosyne, both of which lead highly science-based cultures. *Glairnogs have not once been the subject of fatal Ciitarkian experiments, which is unheard of in nearly any other race who have encountered them. *They are very interested in the Tlillisk species, who they see as kindred spirits. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Liquivores Category:Vacotor Knowledge Symposium Category:Original Content